1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pet products. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of dog collars and leashes. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a dog collar and leash system of which is designed for use by individuals with back problems or pain.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Many Americans are pet owners. In fact, recent statistics indicate that 62% of U.S. households own pets. These same statistics show that over $50 billion is spent annually on American pets, and a full 35% of American households owned one or more dogs.
Many dog owners (and some adventurous cat owners) spend a considerable amount of time walking their pets. While many dog owners walk their dogs one time per day, there are many dog owners who walk their dogs upward of three or four times daily. Professional dog walkers are also employed by many dog owners so that their dogs can get exercise during the time in which the dog owner is at work. The dog walk is critical for the physical and emotional health of a dog.
A standard dog leash is made of fabric material which is typically 5 to 6 feet long, depending on local ordinances requiring a maximum length. The leash has a handle on one thereof and attachment clip on opposite end thereof. The leash attachment clip must be secured on the D-ring located on the collar of the dog. This requires the dog owner to bend over to clip the leash clip on the D-ring of the collar on an often-excited dog. The same motion is required whenever the walk is over and the dog owner wishes to remove the leash from the collar of the dog.
Although most leashes and collars available on the market take a standard configuration, there have been many developments in the past related to advancements in leash and collar technology. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,245 (the '245 patent) issued on Jul. 16, 1957 to Ruggiero, describes a combination recoilable dog leash and collar. Referring generally to the figures, the dog leash and collar of the '245 patent is designed such that the leash is wound around and within the collar of the dog. In order to walk the dog, the dog owner would simply bend down and grasp the handle of the lease, pulling it outwardly from the collar of the dog.
In modern times, retractable leashes are very popular, allowing the dog to roam ahead or stay behind the dog walker a considerable distance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,922 (the '922 patent), issued on Feb. 24, 2004 to Walter et al., describes such a retractable leash assembly. The '922 patent describes a leash handle assembly having a housing with a grip portion, a spool assembly rotatably mounted in the housing, a trigger movably mounted to the grip portion, and a dual-position switch mounted to the housing proximate to the grip portion. The spool assembly is adapted for winding and unwinding a leash. The movable trigger is actuated to inhibit the leash from extending or retracting, and released to enable the leash to extend out of the housing in response to an external force. The spooling assembly is spring biased to cause the leash to retract in the absence of trigger actuation and the presence of a preset external force. The dual-position switch operates in a first position to lock the trigger in an actuated position and in a second position to enable the moveable trigger to operate freely. The dual-mode switch is positioned to enable a user to actuate it with the same hand that grasps the leash handle and actuates the movable trigger.
Other retractable leash developments have included multi-function leash assemblies. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0000533 (the '533 publication) published on Jan. 2, 2014 to Limberis et al., is one example showing a standard retractable leash having a handle and a retractable coiled leash line attached thereto. In the '533 publication, the inventors have added the function of one or more LED lights on the front end of the retractable leash assembly. In the '533 publication, one of the LED flashlights is pointed in the direction forward of the dog walker, while another is pointed towards the ground in front of the dog walker. Other specialized leash assemblies available on the market include those which have pet waste bag dispensers attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,237,808, (the '808 patent), issued on Dec. 11, 2012 to Chirico. The '808 patent describes a universal or multipurpose dog leash. The leash can be configured to lead one dog or two dogs at the same time. The leash can be used as a hands free lead that is worn around the user's waist or shoulder. When worn around the waist, it allows 360 degrees of movement by the dog. The lead is also capable of being used as a seat restraint in a motor vehicle or as a tether. The leash is readily adjustable, suited for all size dogs, and can be especially useful for service dogs.
Other types of leash developments of included specialized leashes particularly suitable for pet owners who like to run with their dogs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,835 (the '835 patent), issued on Feb. 27, 2001 to Calhoon et al. The '835 patent describes a hands-free pet leash system wherein in lieu of a handle on the leash, the leashes attached to the user with a belt. Embodiments of a hands-free leash system are described, which include quick-connect/disconnect fasteners to attach a belt around a person's waist, the belt to a leash, and the leash to a collar adapter. The leash system also includes a second attachment point on the belt for attaching a second end of the leash to the belt, so that the leash may be stored on the belt when not in use on the pet, instead of dangling from the belt or from the user's hand Both of the leash attachment points on the belt are assemblies that may slide independently along the length of the belt, so that the pet may maneuver around the user without tangling or twisting of the leash system.
Common to all the patents and patent publications described above the need for the dog owner to bend down to attach and detach the leash from the collar of the dog. Many Americans suffer from back problems and/or injury wherein it is difficult if not impossible for them to bend down to accomplish this task. While the owners may be able to walk, the back injury would prevent them from walking their dog. As noted hereinabove, walking the dog is critical for both the emotional and physical health of the dog. As such, an injured American is put into the difficult situation wherein he or she cannot adequately care for the pet. As such, a need has developed for a dog collar and leash which can be easily attached and detached from the pet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dog collar and leash system that does not require the pet owner to bend over to attach or detach the leash to/from the collar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dog collar and leash system which is easy and quick to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a easily connectable and disconnectable dog leash that is retractable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dog collar and leash system that can be used by those with back pain or injury or other mobility issues.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.